One Night No Strings Attached
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Jasper, a soldier, meets Bella at a bar the night before he leaves to go on Tour. One night no strings attached Bella promises. One year later they meet again not knowing he is Rose's brother. Rated M for lemon and language.
1. Good Luck Soldier

**Hey guys ok sorry I haven't been updating. Ive been busy with school and Christmas but hopefully I can update again soon. As an apology here is a sort of sour two shot. **

**Thank you Rpattzluver4ever who is my beta and co-wrote the lemon. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

_**One Year Ago**_

"Petey, _please_ give me something strong," a gorgeous voice said next to me.

I watched this beautiful tall blonde guy take his leather jacket off and hang it off his chair, sit down with a huff. I looked back down at my notebook and wanted to scream, how the hell was I supposed to get this report done in two days. I've barely started.

I'm not a procrastinator, I can assure you, but when I don't feel that connection to my story I just can't get the words out.

Pete handed the guy a shot of Makers Mark and leaned against the bar. "Why in such dire need?"

"Ship out tomorrow night." was his only response.

I looked up from my notebook to take a drink and noticed the dog tags around his neck. "Need another one Iz?"

I looked at my glass and shook my head. "Can I have a glass of red?"

"Finally in a good mood?" Pete chuckled as he poured me a glass of my favorite.

"No way in hell, but I can't get _too_ drunk tonight. I have a paper to write."

Pete went back to the guy and leaned back. "How long?"

"Just a year. It's short this time."

Pete nodded and looked over at me, "Iz, isn't your paper on soldiers?"

I looked up and stared at him. "Uh... kind of..."

The blonde looked at me and back to Pete. "Jasper here, as I'm sure you over heard, is leaving tomorrow. He's a pretty decent guy he might be able to help with your writer's block."

Pete winked and went to serve another customer. The guy-Jasper, looked at me and held out his hand. "Jasper Whitlock."

I took it lightly and smiled. "Isabella Swan."

He smiled slightly. "You're writing a paper for school?"

I nodded taking a sip of wine. "Yeah and it's not going well."

"What's your major?"

"I'm double majoring in journalism and psychology."

He looked impressed while he nodded his head in response. "And your paper is on?"

"War." I stated. He was about to ask another question when I continued. "It's the question of when does war become justified and what effects it has on soldiers and their families."

He looked down at his now empty glass and nodded silently. "And you're stuck because?"

"I have mixed opinions and its not necessarily one I feel I should be commenting on when I really don't have a say in it."

"Everyone should have their own say on how they feel on war. That is why there is free speech."

I nodded slowly taking a sip of wine. "Yeah I guess."

"Personally, when I signed up I did it fresh out of high school and my patriotism wasn't my priority. The Army though straightened me up."

I smiled and nodded. "Good for you. How does it effect your family?"

He shifted a little. "Well, I grew up in foster care and my sister and I were never on good terms in high school."

I blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

He laughed. "Not a problem."

I nodded and smiled at the melody of his laugh. Some how through our conversations we ended up leaving together into the chilly air and soon I found myself standing on my doorstep. I fumble with my keys. My fingers were too numb to actually get ahold of it. Jasper steadied my hand and helped me unlock the door. I smiled and turned toward him.

"Thank you," I said. "For everything."

"No," he started with a smile. "Thank you. You've saved me from an awful hang over tomorrow morning."

I laughed and nodded. "You're welcome then."

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Jasper leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly.

"Good night Bella. It was nice meeting you."

I blushed and nodded. "Nice meeting you too."

He smiled and moved away slightly with a nod. He started to turn away but my hand caught his coat, stopping him. He looked at me, deep in the eyes before stepping closer.

"Yes?" he asked.

I stepped closer and kissed him. He seemed a little surprised at first but responded quickly moving his hands to my waist, pulling me closer. My arms moved around his neck letting my fingers run through his short cut hair. The door slamming shut pulled us apart and he stared at me. I bit my lip and looked into his blue eyes.

"Bella, I leave tomorrow and I don't want to do anything-"

"One night. No strings attached then." I said.

He looked at me and smiled slightly. "Since when does a girl actually say that?"

I smiled and pushed my building door opened. "Since I'm one of a kind."

He caught the door behind me and pulled me back toward his chest. I giggled as his lips moved to my neck as we waited for the elevator. My head rolled back and his fingers dug into my sides. My breath became short as his teeth grazed my skin then the elevator opened. I pulled him in, hitting the seventh floor, and pressed my lips against his. Suddenly he lifted me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. I looked at him and he chuckled.

"You're kinda short," he said and I playfully glared.

"You're just too tall." I teased before kissing him again.

He groaned slightly as my teeth bit down on his bottom lip before sucking it. I grinded against him as he pushed me up against the elevator wall. The air around us became heavier than it already was as his hand travelled up my stomach to my breast, where he squeezed and teased them. The elevator _dinged_ as we reached my floor and I got off Jasper pulling him toward my door. I opened the door quickly and we shuffled in. Within seconds of closing the door he had me pressed up against it. I moaned as I felt him pressed against me. My hands pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders which he helped me shrug off and it landed on the floor.

Jasper's finger lightly played with the hem of my shirt for a moment before he pulled it over my head, leaving me in my black lace bra and jeans. He smiled before kissing me again and picking me up.

"Fuck Bella," he groaned as I continued to grind against his hardness.

"Ah, Jasper," I gasped. "My bedroom is the first door on the right."

Keeping my arms wrapped tightly around his neck I giggled as he walked through my apartment. He carried me as though I weighed barely anything and maybe to him I did. Inside my bedroom I got off him, pulling his shirt over his head first then my hands moved slowly down his sculpted chest to his belt. I felt his blue eye watching me as I undid his buckle and moved to his jeans. His hands stopped me and I looked up at him biting my lip. His hand moved into my hair as he kissed me. Our tongues fought for dominance as his fingertips brushed up my back and he unclasped my bra. His lips moved along my jaw line and down my neck. His hand cupped my hardened breast and teased it. His warm hand squeezed and kneaded my breast and I moaned loudly. Just the small touches of his fingers were enough to send chills down my spine. I started to push down his jeans and stepping out of them he laid me down on my bed.

I pulled him down with me, kissing his delicious lips, and it was all I could do to quiet my moan as he cupped me through my jeans. Jasper undid my jeans slowly keeping his eyes on my face. I was aching to feel him. This was torture and he knew it.

"Mmm, please Jazz." I moaned as we pulled off my jeans along with my panties.

"Fuck Bella you're so wet." His fingers slowly entered me and my back arched off the bed.

"Jasper!" I gasped at the pleasure.

"You're so tight Bella." He murmured adding another finger into me. It made me get tighter than I already was, and I could tell by the movement of Jaspers fingers that he knew it, too.

My fingers gripped the bed sheets as his fingers moved in and out of me at a quick pace. I felt my stomach clench, the feeling of my climax nearing. He pumped his fingers in me harder and faster, and soon the waves of pleasure took over my body, and I was gasping for air. He took his fingers out of me and licked them, followed by a grin.

"You taste so good…"

"Stop teasing me…" I groaned.

He looked into my eyes for only a moment before he looked at my naked body before him. He almost seemed to be drinking it in. I reached to his boxers pushing them off. They were soon discarded to our mess on the floor. He hovered over me looking me straight in the eyes. A smiled lit up his face he kissed me with so much passion, everything in the world didn't exist except him.

"Are you ready?" he asked tenderly. I knew he was ready, given how he looked without his boxers on.

I nodded and bit my lip, waiting. He slid into me smoothly and I moaned in pleasure. He repeated the rhythm of in and out, going harder and faster as I moaned. My fingers dug into his back and he groaned. His hand snaked down between us, and he gently began to rub circles on my clit. I could feel that I was close, and with his fingers on me, it sent more pleasure throughout my body, and took my breath away.

"Uh, baby. You're so tight."

I could barely remember to breathe and I didn't want to embarrass myself with trying to respond.

I could feel the knot tighten in my stomach and my core clenched around him. His head went into the crook of my neck with a groaned.

"Cum with me."

That was all I needed. A feeling beyond me rose up through my body as I milked his cock. He moaned my name as he pulled out of me and laid on his back. Our chests rose frantically gasping for air and he lazily pulled the blanket over us. He leaned over giving me a sweet long kiss before falling asleep.

**Morning**

I rolled over to find the other side of my bed empty as I woke up and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Then I looked at my side of the bed and found his dog tags. I smiled as I picked them up gently.

_CPL Whitlock, Jasper C_

_O+_

_April 17th 1987_

_Christian_

I rubbed my finger over the letters impressed into the metal before setting it down again. Suddenly I heard my apartment door open and in walked Jasper Whitlock. He smiled and walked over with Starbucks in hand with one long stem red rose. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I hoped the tags be enough to let you know I didn't leave at the crack of dawn."

I laughed as he set the rose and Starbucks cup on my bed side table.

"Thank you Jazz," I said. "For everything."

He leaned down and kissed me. "No, thank you."

I kissed him again as _your welcome_ and put the tags around his neck. He looked down on them as he pulled away from me completely. "I should go."

I nodded and got up wrapping my sheets around me. Jasper chuckled as we walked to my door. He turned once more and tucked some hair behind my ear. I pulled him close for another kiss before he smiled and turned toward the elevator.

"Good luck soldier," I giggled.

He turned and saluted with a smiled. "Yes Ma'am.

After he left I found myself sitting on the couch in a baggy shirt and gym shorts smiling to myself looking at the rose. Suddenly the door burst open and I looked up to find Alice and Rose bouncing in. They both took in the sight of me and big smiles lit up their faces.

"Bella?" Rose asked. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

I shook my head stood up heading toward the kitchen. "Nope."

I laughed as they followed me into the kitchen. I threw away my empty coffee cup and leaned against the counter.

"Bella look at your hair and what you're wearing!" Alice squeaked.

"Some one had sex!" Rose exclaimed.

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my face as I remembered last night and the feel of his body against mine.

They both squealed and practically jumped on me.

"How was it?" "Who is he?" "Give me details!" "Was he yummy?" "Was it a date? Or did it just happen?"

I rolled my eyes at their questions. "It was just once, we met at a bar last night. Yes Alice he was _yummy_ and I am soo not giving you details."

"Drunk sex? Mmm even better," Rose said.

I laughed. "We weren't drunk. I had two glasses of wine and he had a shot and a glass."

"So you were sober and had a one night stand?" Alice asked wide eyed.

I nodded and looked them.

"Who are you and what have you done with Isabella Swan?"

I laughed and shrugged. "I'm still me."

I looked out my window into the busy city as Alice and Rose giggled, thinking about to the guy who is going off to war tonight who I will most likely never see again.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think Flames are welcome as well! ok... Thanks for reading! Please please _please_ review.**


	2. Remember When

**OK here is chapter two I hope you guys like it! please let me know what you think**

**I don't own twilight but I own the idea.**

_**Present**_

Rose, if you really want me to be honest," I started as I chopped celery for my mirepoix. "I really want to know what all this secrecy is."

Rose just giggled from her chair as she took another sip of her red wine. "Bella there is no secrecy. My brother is finally coming home from Iraq! We are just throwing a party."

Alice danced in with flowers in her small hands. "Yeah Bella."

I laughed as I hugged Alice, taking the flowers from her. "These are beautiful Alice."

"Well hurry, put them in water silly!" her voice chimed with a giggle as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Rose, the last time I checked you only just started talking to your brother two months ago. I have never even seen a picture of him."

Rose sighed as she ate a piece of cheese to accompany our shiraz. "I'm not proud of that. We had our disagreements when we graduated high school and we went our separate ways..."

I sighed as I threw the celery into my pot and stirred. Walking over to Rose I pulled her head to my chest as I hugged her.

"I'm sorry Rose... I shouldn't have said anything. I should just be happy for you guys."

Alice joined our hug and giggled. "Aw, this is great girls!"

Rose laughed and wiped her eyes. "When are our boys coming?"

Referring to when Emmett, Rose's fiance, and Edward, Alice's long time boyfriend, were going to show up. Edward and Emmett made it their mission in life ever since they met me to protect me and act as my big brothers. I've known them actually longer than Rose and Alice since I met the girls my freshman year at Columbia. Emmett, Edward and I grew up together in a small town called Forks. Edward got accepted to NYU and I to Columbia so Emmett applied with us to a college in New York where he was also accepted to NYU. We tried at first to stay close but I wanted to be closer to my school and it was unfair to Em and Edward to have to take the subway every morning to go to school just because they wanted to stay with me. So it takes them awhile to get themselves sorted enough to get here.

I just finished my tomato basil soup as Edward and Emmett marched in bee lining straight to their ladies. I rolled my eyes at their reunions as if they hadn't seen each other in months, but in reality it was only hours ago.

"Okay, soup is done and we are waiting on the chicken and Rose's brother."

Emmett came over and gave me a big hug lifting me off the ground. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close for a moment before returning to Alice. Even though she didn't say it I could tell it still bothered her that Edward and I dated in high school. I explained to her we were completely platonic and he is just a brother to me. That was why we broke up in the first place. I smiled and jabbed both their sides.

"My boys are all grown up." I sniffed with a laugh.

Rose smiled and looked at my soup. "It looks perfect Bella, thank you for this. It means a lot to me."

I gave her small hug and then poured myself a glass of wine. There was a sudden knock on the door and I smiled.

"I'll get it," I said.

My heart stopped as I opened the door. There in front of me was someone I hadn't seen in one year. Someone who I fought to keep out of my mind. He looked just as surprised as me before he cleared his throat and Rose showed up behind me.

"Jasper!" she smiled as she pulled him in for a big hug.

I smiled slightly before she pulled away and looked at me. "Jasper this is my roommate Bella. Bella this is my older brother Jasper."

I held out my hand and smiled. "Its... nice to meet you. Come on in."

His beautiful crooked smile lit up his face at both of us. "Nice to meet you too and it's good to see you again Rose."

Rose pulled him toward the kitchen with a huge smile introducing him to everyone. I followed quietly and checked on the food. Emmett was first to boom an introduction.

"Jasper, finally nice to meet you. I'm Emmett McCarthy, Rosie's fiance."

Jasper nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah, its nice to meet you too. Congratulations on winning my sister's heart."

"Well I try," Emmett joked.

"Edward can you help me please?" I called out.

He walked over to the oven and took out the chicken and Alice came over with her wine glass as Emmett, Jazz, and Rose were in conversation.

"He is yummy isn't he?" she giggled.

"Alice I'm standing right here," Edward murmured.

Alice smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's just girl talk Babe."

I laughed and nodded. "I guess so Ali."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Edward quickly put his finger to her lips. "Just wait two seconds while I grab my beer and out of hearing distance Love."

I laughed as Edward kissed her tenderly and walked over to introduce himself.

"Bella, come on. A soldier who has just come home on leave? Look at those blue eyes and blonde hair? I'd jump him if I wasn't with Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Only you Alice."

But in all reality I did _jump_ him when I had the chance last year. Alice pulled me over to the group around my kitchen island and smiled.

"I'm Alice, Edward's girlfriend." She introduced.

I smiled as Jasper nodded. "Its nice to meet all of you."

"Emmett will you carve the chicken please?" I asked.

He nodded and walked past me messing with my hair. "Sure thing Bells."

Jasper looked at me, "Did you cook the whole dinner?"

I blushed and nodded. "I decided your and Rose's reunion required to go all out with a homemade meal."

"Well thank you," he smiled.

I nodded and shrugged. "It's not a problem."

We all chatted and swapped little stories at dinner and I got up to serve dessert so I could start cleaning up the other dishes.

"Okay, so I cheated with dessert tonight and I hope you don't mind. It's a chocolate cake from the Cheesecake Factory."

Everyone laughed as it was served. "Bella you deserve a break, come sit down!" Emmett said.

"Em, by the time we are all done, this will be a bigger mess than if I clean it up now."

I started rinsing off the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher as Jasper walked in with a couple plates.

"Uh, they are planning to go out after this?" he said it more like a question.

I giggled and nodded. "Those two girls in there are party animals. They had plans to go to a club or something."

He nodded and leaned back against the counter. "Bella," he started.

I shook my head and looked at him. "Jasper, it's been a year."

He nodded with his arms crossed. "I just wanted to say I had no idea it was you when I started talking to Rose."

"I didn't either," I said as I leaned over to put another dish in the dishwasher.

He reached over his hand grazing mine as he loaded it for me. His eyes met mine for a moment before Rose walked in. I looked away and grabbed another plate.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rose smiled.

We both shook our heads. "No, Jasper was just helping me clean up."

"Well we are all getting ready to go!" Rose told us. "Come _on_ Bella please? Just come and get drunk once!"

Jasper laughed as he looked between us before he coughed and headed toward the door. Rose's eyes followed him out before she back to me and grabbed my hands.

"Ok spill! What was that with my brother?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on! There was some sexual tension. It was like..." she started.

"Rose I'm gonna stop you there. He's your brother." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella come with us to the bar."

I sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine."

JPOV

_Shit._ I thought as we all walked out of the apartment. It took my all ear to forget about her and now I found out she's my sister's roommate? I wanted to scream as we walked into the bar Bella and I met at. And lucky me Pete was still the bartender. He looked at Bella and I quizzingly.

"I knew you two were a good match," He said as Bella and I walked up.

Alice looked between us with a smirk and Bella shook her head. Pete stared at us and caught on within a second.

"My bad Iz, thought he was someone else."

She shrugged. "I guess he has one of those faces. Can I have a shot please?"

He nodded and looked at me. "The same."

After two shots I stepped outside for some air and I leaned against the side of the building just looking up at the black sky. All the stars covered by the city's smog. Suddenly Bella appeared next to me. I looked down at her small, gorgeous form. She reached up kissed me, just as forward she was that night. This time though, I was ready for her lips. I held her against for a moment and then pulled away completely looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to do that once. You know to get it out of my system."

I nodded looking at her. "Bella, it took me months to stop thinking about you and even then..."

She looked up at me as I continued. "I knew that morning that it wasn't fair to ask anything of you. As you said one night no strings attached, but Bella, God, I have no idea what you did to me. Call it cliche but you kept me sane through my tour."

She uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around my torso.

"You know I got an A+ on that paper I wrote after you left?" she muttered.

I laughed and put my hands to either side of her face moving her hair away. "Well I'm glad."

"Jazz, that morning after you left I had to biggest smile on my face I was so happy about what happened the night before, but later that night before I went to bed I was so sad because I knew you were leaving. You could've gotten hurt, or worse, killed. I tried so hard to forget about what happened, but every time I picked up the newspaper or turned on the news and heard anything about it my heart ached for you."

I kissed her passionately and then smiled as I pulled away. "Want to go for a walk?"

She giggled and nodded. "Sure... It's only 2am in New York City."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I'll keep you safe."

We talked and walked around for two hours. We talked bout school and our lives and my tours and somehow we magically ended up on her doorstep. Tonight wasn't going to be like the last night we spent together because I was going to do things right. She gave me a small kiss good night and looked at her door.

"Do you even have a place to stay tonight?" she asked as if it just dawned on her.

I chuckled with a nod. "Yeah I've got my own place my neighbor Mrs. Lee keeps an eye on it for me when I'm gone."

Bella nodded with a smile and headed inside. "Good night Jasper."

"Good night Bella... Can I see you tomorrow?"

"You mean later today?"

I laughed. "Yeah can I see you later?"

She blushed and nodded as she shut the door.

BPOV

Walking into my apartment I leaned back against the door biting my lip with a smile, unaware that I wasn't alone. Looking straight ahead into my living room I saw Rose and Alice glaring playfully at me. I blushed and attempted walk by them before they practically dragged me back to the couch.

"Ok spill." Alice giggled.

"What the hell Bella?"

I giggled and rolled my eyes again. _Oh boy_. "You guys remember that one night stand I had a year ago?"

**Ok I hope you guys enjoyed please let me know what you think! Please review! thank you guys so much for reading!**


	3. I will want you always

**Hey guys! Ok so here is the final chapter to this story I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for all the amazing reviews it really means a lot. You guys are so amazing. And thank you to Rpattzluver4ever for being my beta I love you Dutch! anyways I hope you guys (girls) enjoy this :)**

**I don't own twilight.**

BPOV

"Mmm," Jasper sighed into my neck.

His strong hands rested on my hips as he held me to his bare chest. I stood in his kitchen cooking eggs, wearing only his t-shirt, and smiled leaning against him. His lips sucked my neck and my head rolled back. I moaned loudly as he grinded against me.

"Jazz," I warned.

"Mmm, what Bella?" he murmured as his hands travel under the shirt.

"I'm… cooking breakfast…" I managed as his soft fingers caressed my body everywhere.

"Can't I have you for breakfast?" He breathed against my skin.

His teeth grazed my neck as I gave into his teasing fingers and addictive lips. Turning off the stove I turned in his arms kissing him roughly. He groaned pushing me up against one of the counters and pulled my legs around his waist. I held on tightly as he carried me back through his place to his bedroom. Laying me down I giggled feeling the cool sheets against my bare skin as my shirt was discarded quickly. Jasper kissed from the hem of my panties up my stomach and it was all I could do to breathe properly.

Officially now Jasper and I had been dating two weeks, and it was a rough start with Rose and the boys. We both got a lot of discussions but this right here, right now was so worth it. Having him with me, seeing the look in his eye when he looks at me like I'm the only one that matters, it makes the year we had apart mean something more than just our one night. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and we both groaned at the interruption.

JPOV

I groaned into the crook of Bella's neck as I heard the pounding on the door.

"Do I have to answer that?"

Bella giggled giving me a push. "Yes, go. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled as I got out of bed but that smile fell when I was half way to the door.

"Yo Casey! You better open this frickin door!" What an idiot.

Opening it half way I leaned against the doorframe with a glare.

"What do you want Kess?"

"Is that a way to greet an old friend? We haven't seen each other in forever!"

"What are you talking about? I saw you yesterday."

"Exactly." he said pushing his way into my apartment. "Your place is unusually clean."

"Kess-" I started.

"Never mind. Come out with me and Charlotte today, she can bring a friend..." he winked. "She actually had..."

He trailed as he looked down the hallway toward my room. I looked over his shoulder and saw Bella emerge in her big blue sweats and my white t-shirt. A small smile brightened her face as she pulled her hair into a ponytail walking toward us. Kess turned slightly to look at me before he smiled back at Bella.

Clearing his throat he said, "Well, I'm sorry Jasper. I had no idea you had company…"

"I was trying to tell you," I sighed as I moved over to Bella pulling her against my chest.

"How rude of me," Kess started extending his hand. "I'm Peter Kessel."

"Bella Swan," she smiled taking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well my dear, would you like to join my fiancee and I for lunch today? Don't worry your man can come too," he winked at her.

Bella smiled and looked up at me, "As much as I would love to, I have school today at one. Thank you for the invite though."

"This will not do," Kess smiled. "What time do your classes end?"

Bella shrugged. "Around five or six, it depends on my professors."

"How about dinner at eight? Jasper and I know a great place, pretty nice with a great menu. We know the owner's son."

Bella smiled. "Sure, I can do that."

Kess smiled hugely and started to retreat. "I will see you at eight. It was lovely meeting you my darling and Casey I will be back for you later."

I watched him leave and Bella just laughed turning in my arms. "I like him."

I smiled. "Peter is like my brother, we've been together since I joined the army."

She nodded. "I'm sorry I look like such a mess then. Meeting him or any friend of yours, this doesn't leave a good impression."

I kissed her forehead. "You are being ridiculous. You are beautiful no matter what, you never look like a mess. And besides Kess meeting you like this is better because this way he knows you're important to me."

"Why is that?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

I chuckled. "My apartment is well taken care of, I didn't welcome him in straight off the bat, and the fact that he can see the way I look at you."

"And how is that?" she smiled.

I wanted to say it so bad, but I didn't think it was the right time. What if I scared her off by saying it? I smiled and kissed her nose. One leap for man… "With love."

She blushed and her smile grew. "I see, and does that happen often?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Next to never."

She kissed me softly. "Good."

Then I quickly picked her up putting her over my shoulder. She squealed and giggled as I carried her back to my room. "I have till noon with you then I have to take you home so you can get ready for school."

"You better make that time count then," she suggested as I set her on the bed.

"Oh trust me Darlin' I will." I said as I kissed her passionately.

BPOV

I was getting antsy as Mrs. Farlowe continued to going on and on with her lecture. I looked at my watch seeing it was already 5:30. Of course she arrived late which meant we started late and now she's starting to explain the assignments.

"I won't go into much detail tonight about your assignment for the next two weeks," Thank you God, "but I will say think wisely about your subject and think wisely about how it affect you and your loved ones. Everything else you need to know is on my website and email me or find me on campus if you need more explanation. You all know my requirements so I don't expect many mistakes."

I stared at her, as did the rest of us, for a moment before she dismissed us and sent us on our way. Angela walked out with me and bit her lip.

"That always makes me nervous, _I don't expect many mistakes_," Angela said.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it Ang, you'll be great. You always are."

"You seemed impatient today in class."

I nodded with a smile. "I have a date with my boyfriend and his friends tonight."

Angela smiled, "I didn't even know… That's awesome Bella. When do I get to hear about him?"

"Well aren't you coming home today?" I asked, since Angela and her husband Ben lived in the same apartment building as me.

She giggled, "Well yeah but I don't know," she shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and linked my arm through hers. "His name is Jasper, he is Rose's older brother."

Angela smiled. "I see so he is most likely gorgeous."

"Whose gorgeous?" Jasper's voice came from behind us.

We turned around and Angela's jaw dropped slightly. I smiled and nudged Ang.

"You."

"I think you two ladies make better competition," he murmured as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

He turned to Angela with his beautiful smile and held out his hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, nice to meet you."

"Angela Cheney," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I was just gonna tell Angela about you," I smiled.

"I hope only the good stuff," Jasper joked with a wink.

"Have you guys known each other long?" Angela asked.

We both looked at each other. "About a year," Jazz responded.

"Jasper just came home from a tour in Afghanistan."

"Wow," Angela said. "That's why you were a little down all those months ago?"

Jasper looked at me with a smile. "Yeah was it?"

I blushed. "Maybe."

I looked up at Jasper and took his hand. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What I can't come see my girlfriend?" he teased before I glared at him playfully. "Rose told me to bring you to her."

Angela smiled and gave me a small hug. "I'll catch up with you later Bella. It was nice meeting you Jasper."

"Bye Angie. Tell your hubby I say hi."

She giggled as she walked toward the subway. I turned to fully face Jasper now and his fingers came to caressed my cheek, before his lips met mine. This kiss was soft and sweet but charged with passion from earlier this morning. His hands moved down my sides until they rested on my waist. He picked me up and held me off the ground as he continued to kiss me. I pulled my lips away from his and gave him a hug. Resting my forehead into his shoulder. He stroked my hair before he set me down with one more small kiss.

"So we are even now," Jasper murmured taking my hand leading toward where Rose's class studio was.

"Even?" I inquired.

"You've met one of my friends and I have met one of yours."

I laughed. "Okay yeah, but Angela is the only other friend I have outside the Cullen/Hale circle with the exception of Jake."

I regretted saying Jake's name as Jasper looked at me. "Jake?"

"Jake is just friend of mine from Forks, he used to have like a major crush on me or whatever in high school but he's got a girlfriend now named Renesme who is Edward's cousin."

Jasper smiled. "All right then. So is Angela married?"

I giggled. "Indeed she is. Her and Ben were high school sweethearts. They made a quick decision as they tell me but they wouldn't take it back for the world. We need more romance like that, you know?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes we do."

"My parents divorced when I was young so I tossed between them a bit, and Emmett… well he'd have to tell you that himself but I don't see why things can't last. The divorce rate just climbs, or people just don't get married anymore."

"Do you want to get married?" Jasper asked looking down at me.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, one day. I promised myself when I was younger that I was gonna be better than my parents turned out."

Jasper pulled me to his side and sighed. "You will."

JPOV

I looked at my watch as I waited outside Rose's class. I was getting impatient due to the fact I could hear almost everything they were saying, and I could hear Bella complaining to Rose. I quickly found out Alice and Rose do what Bella calls Bella Barbie where they completely make her over. And by the sounds of it she didn't always like it. I smiled as I looked down the hallway before seeing a very familiar face. I ducked my head quickly, shaking it and knocked on the door before I walked in, shutting the door behind me. Everything disappeared in that moment accept Bella as she faced me. Rose had her dressed in sinfully tight dark faded jeans with a white blouse that clung to her in all the right places. Bella blushed as I stared at her and Rose cleared her throat.

"What part of wait outside until I tell you, didn't you understand?" Rose glared.

"Couldn't wait any longer." I smiled.

"Damn," Alice muttered. "He's wearing a leather jacket, they can't match."

"They're a different colour, it won't matter." Rose said as she put the brown leather jacket on Bella.

I watched both the girls hug her quickly before she came to my side with a smile. "Sorry that took so long."

"It's not your fault," I teased as I opened the door for her.

I leaned down giving her kiss I closed the door behind us. Her hands grasped my jacket holding me to her as my hand went to her cheek and let my fingers gently weave into her hair.

"Jasper?" I heard _her_ voice say.

Bella pulled away and looked toward Maria as I fought a glare. "Uh hi."

Maria looked over both of us with her arms crossed and I watched her eyes linger on Bella. My felt my fists clench and Bella noticed. Her soft fingers wrapped around mine, making me relax.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Maria asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I'd rather not. We have plans." I began to pull Bella away before Maria just smiled.

"_That_ is what you moved on to?" Maria giggled before she turned and walked away.

I watched her leave and I wanted to scream. I looked down at Bella and my heart broke looking at her saddened face. I put my hands on her shoulders making her face me.

"Bella?"

She sniffed. "Ex-girlfriend?"

I nodded, not sure what to say. "Bella, don't listen to her…"

Her deep pools of brown threatened to over flow as she looked up at me. She shook her head as she tried to pull away. I shook my head and grasped her hand as I pulled her into the next empty room. The lights were off and I locked the door as Bella leaned against the desk.

"Bella…" I murmured.

"When did you break up with her?" she asked quietly.

"More than a year before I met you. We have been over a long time and every day I regret being with her."

"What happened?" she whispered.

"She cheated on me." I answered plainly. "She wasn't the committed type."

BPOV

_That_ is what you moved on to? kept circling my head. I could barely think straight just hearing those words from a blonde than looked like a model who was Jasper's ex-girlfriend. How could I match that? I never could. She was a bitch but she was drop dead gorgeous and as for me… not even Rose and Alice could ever make me look like that. I took a deep breath as I looked at Jasper. Suddenly, like he knew I was going to go off on a tangent, he kissed me, pushing me into the desk. I almost completely lost all my thoughts at the feel of his lips against mine. I pulled away and put my hand on his chest holding him at a distance. His hands moved to either side of my face holding my gaze to his eyes.

"I will always want you," he said looking at me. "I don't care what anybody says, I will want you. You will always be the most gorgeous girl-woman I have ever laid eyes one. That's whether my sister uses you like a Barbie doll or if you're crawling out of bed in my t-shirt."

He kissed me softly and this time I didn't push him away,4 I pulled him closer. His lips moved down to my neck for a moment before he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered.

I stared at him as my eyes started to water. I blinked quickly and smiled. "I love you too."

He took my hands into his and kissed them before hugging me close. He pulled away and wiped my tears away.

"It's a good thing they put waterproof make up on me," I joked making him smile.

"You still want to go to dinner?"

"Yes, unless you don't?" I replied, not sure of what he wanted to do.

"Well I have a list of things we could do instead," he smiled devilishly, but made an exaggerated sigh. "We should probably go otherwise Kess try to kill me."

JPOV

Bella and I arrived at the restaurant before Kess and Charlotte did, so we were greeted by Jason who was the host of the night. I gave him a quick hug before introducing him to Bella.

"Jason, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is one of my buddies Jason, from the army."

Jason smiled down at Bella as he shook her hand lightly. "Very nice to meet you. You got this goof to smile more, so you are already at the top of my list."

Bella smiled. "it's nice to meet you too."

Then Kess and Charlotte showed up walking in quickly hand-in-hand. We made our quick reunions at the front before Jason seated us in a booth in the back. Kess gave Bella a hug which surprised her and I chuckled while I hugged Charlotte.

"It's good to see you," she smiled.

BPOV

"So Bella, what do you go to school for?" Peter asked as our salads were served.

I took a sip of water before answering, "I'm a double majoring in journalism and psychology ."

Peter let out a low whistle and Charlotte, his beautiful fiancee, smiled. "Where do you go?"

"I go to Columbia with Jasper's sister Rose."

"That's great," she smiled. "Have you known Rose long?"

"I met her about three years ago when I moved here with some friends." I smiled before looking down at my food.

"So you guys met when you came home?" Peter asked.

Jasper looked at me for a second before he shook his head. "We met at a bar called O'Malley's before we left."

Peter and Charlotte just stared at us for a moment before Peter slammed his hand down on the table laughing loudly. People around us started to stare before Peter shook his head quieting down.

"I should have known Casey. I should have known."

I looked at Jasper and he shrugged. "What are you talking about Kess?"

"The girl you met before you left. I should've known you'd get her back."

"I never…" Jasper trailed looking a little confused.

"Oh yeah I know, Jay Jay and I just thought thats why you seemed different when we first left."

I laughed along with Charlotte as Jasper rolled his eyes at Peter. I'm glad I agreed to come tonight, it's great to see Jasper with his friends and its great to learn a thing or two about him that he probably wouldn't have told me for a while.

JPOV

Pulling Bella into my apartment, I pushed her up against the now closed door. As great as dinner was it was all I wanted to do was leave. I couldn't resist Bella any longer. She was gorgeous and she glowed as she talked with Kess and Char at dinner. I want her so bad it hurts. I _need_ her. She moaned as I pressed against her. Our tongues weaved and fought as we kissed as if our lives depended on it. Bella pulled away and closed her eyes as she caught her breath. Her small hand placed firmly on my chest pushed me away slightly before she slowly slipped off her jacket, her heels following it scattered by my door. Silently she pushed my jacket off my shoulders slowly letting her hands run over my arms. She looked up at me from under her lashes and it was such a turn on. Her hand came up and took the clip out of her hair releasing her bun, then she took my hand pulling me to my bedroom. My hands moved to her waist pulling her close to my body . My lips moved down her neck and everything went slow and sweet. Her beautiful voice filled the quiet air as I sucked her skin causing her to moan. She turned around in my arms and looked me in the eyes once before she pushed my t-shirt over my head letting her fingers run of my chest. Then I watched her go over every scar I had gotten from the army, her warm fingertips running over each bump interrupting like speed bumps. Her lips moved across my skin and she worked her way to my tattoo on my right shoulder reading, _Missed and Loved _ in bold small black block letters. Placing my hands on either side of her face I brought her lips to mine for a deep soft passionate kiss.

Her soft candy lips moved slowly with mine and yet that hunger and fire was still there, it never went away. Then I felt my belt being unbuckled by her fingers grazing the edge of my jeans, making me harder than I already was. I stopped her hands by placing mine over hers before slowly pushing her white shirt up her body. My fingertips memorized her skin as the shirt was discarded. It was soft and warm-this is all I want to feel forever. I began to kiss her again, harder this time than last. My hands wander her body feeling every where. Her skin tastes so sweet as I kiss down her neck, her fingers moving back to my jeans. I step out of them, still in my black boxers, and pick her up wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I love you," she murmured as I laid her down on my bed, hovering over her.

I stare down at her, letting my thumb caress her cheek before moving her hair from her face. "I love you too, always."

I kissed her pushing her down into the bed rubbing against her making us both moan. I moved my lips down her gorgeous cream neck to the top of her breasts where I removed their white lace restraint.

BPOV

"_Uh_," I moaned.

Jasper's hand moved down from my neck to my breast, he kneaded and squeezed it in his palm as his warm mouth came down on the other. His teeth grazed and bit my nipple softly making me squirm underneath him. He smiled as his lips trailed down my stomach to my jeans. Painfully slow he undid them and we together got them off difficultly making us both laugh. As the last of our clothes were discarded together we became one. He slid into me making me cry out in pleasure and continued the rhythm in, out. Each time going harder and faster. He groaned into the crook of my neck as my fingers dug into his back. I was close and he knew it. "Cum with me" he murmured. I called his name as I came and bucked against him savoring my high. He followed soon after and rolled next to me pulling me to his chest. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat go back to normal with a smile.

Snuggling under the blankets into Jasper's chest, he sighed contently and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I smiled before a thought came to mind making me giggle.

Jasper looked down at me with a smile. "What?"

"So much for our, one night no strings attached." I smiled, before he chuckled too holding me in his arms.

This is how I want to be for the rest of my life. Wrapped in his strong arms under the blankets after amazing sex, holding more meaning than any one night stand could.

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please, please, please review it only takes a second! thanks you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh btw please check out Rpattzluver's new story called Girls Just Wanna Have Fun it would really mean a lot!**


End file.
